


Who sows wind...

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Same ship, different day [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Musing, POV Leonard McCoy, Star Trek Beyond, Stargazing, Yorktown, inspired by one of Krall's speaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes he asked himself which crime he probably had committed in a former life, to find himself constantly in such awkward situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who sows wind...

**Author's Note:**

> Just Leonard...just a few thoughts...stargazing and ship watching with Jim and Spock.  
> And, yes, I lent one sentence from Krall. More or less. ;)
> 
> PS: I'm not a native speaker, so forgive me any mistakes.

* * *

 

 

_**Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light** _

_**I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.** _

 

 

He had said it to this stubborn idiot again and again. Sometime they would get the bill for their carefree actions here, in the lonely darkness of space. Sometime that what lay behind the final frontier would strike back.

Somebody had said once, the hero would always be invulnerable. Hah, Bullshit. This boy would become the first nail in his coffin if this went on so. And sometimes he asked himself which crime he probably had committed in a former life, to find himself constantly in such awkward situations. First this absolutely mental-ill Romulan, which probably dug a dozen holes into the ground in his childhood, and then destroyed whole planets with his octopus-like monster ship. Then the next maniac with the Superior-complex, which incinerates half of San Francisco on his revenge campaign against the -putative- murderers of his crew. And finally, the guy to whom he would best have hit more than once with his Tricorder on the ugly head because he destroyed Jim's beloved ship in search of this "I make mush from the galaxy" artifact. Why in three devil's name was it always -catch me, I´m the murderer- weirdo's in their wake? It was just as if somebody out there tries to punch them over and over. And in spite of all, he flew in this tiny, heated tin through uninvestigated areas, and pursued Planet hopping with Jim and Spock, with all the unpredictable incidents included. But how did the old earth saying go? Sow the wind and reap the whirlwind? And up to now, this backward mechanism had still broken every megalomaniac's neck, even if partly with sensitive losses on both sides.

And sighing he looked in the weak light of the stars at the Whisky's golden contents in his glass. The truth was, he admired the beauty outside the panoramic viewport. All these colors before the vast darkness of the universe, the stars embedded like diamonds in between. And it reminded him, that all this began with a piece of stardust, at the beginning of all Mankind. And since his stunt with the Swarmship, which had cured him probably for all times of his aviophobia, he was aware of that even more. This whole thing had welded them only so much stronger together, had reminded them again of the fact, that they go for each other through fire. That what laid behind them couldn´t change it.

He for his part, wouldn't have it at all differently. For nothing in the world. Even if it meant, staying the next ten months in this too bright snow-globe, separated merely thanks to a force field from the deadly vacuum of space. And when he turned around at the same time with Jim and Spock and looked at their new ship, joy started to creep along. Even if the next storm was maybe the last, he wanted to enjoy every day till then.

 

And with a smile on his lips, he lifted his glass in a silent greeting to the _Enterprise_.

* * *


End file.
